Telephone
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "So you're leaving your phone here… because you're busy… because you're going dancing," Sam said. "Yes," Castiel nodded. Although Castiel didn't expect for Dean and Sam to follow him or for a siren to target him. future Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Telephone.

This is what happens when I watch a Supernatural video based off of Lady Gaga's Telephone. NOT a crack fanfiction. It was supposed to be a one shot but then it turned into a story idea.

The rating will probably change to T in the second chapter.

Please review!

* * *

"Dean, Sam," Castiel said, appearing behind the two brothers. Sam jumped and Dean just looked over his shoulder, annoyed.

"Dude, haven't you heard of knocking?" Dean asked.

"Of course I have," Castiel said. "I am here to inform you that if you should get into any problems, I will not be picking up my phone tonight. In fact I'm leaving it here with you." Castiel handed Dean his cell phone and the oldest Winchester looked doubtfully at the angel. Castiel waited patiently until Dean took the phone from him.

"Okay… what brought this on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why are you abandoning your phone with us?" Dean asked.

"I am not abandoning it. I will be back for it," Castiel said, looking offended at the thought of abandoning what had been his Christmas gift from the Winchesters.

"Don't start that," Dean frowned. "What are you doing tonight that you're going to be so busy?"

"Dancing," Castiel said.

"Come by me again?" Dean said. "I think he just said dancing. Sam did he just-"

"Yes, Dean. I said dancing," Castiel said.

"What're you going to do?" Dean scoffed. "Waltz? Foxtrot?"

"So you're leaving your phone here… because you're busy… because you're going dancing," Sam said.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"Dude, when did you become a Lady Gaga fan?" Dean asked.

"Who-"

"No one, Cas. Go have fun," Sam said, sending Dean a glare.

"Thank you, Sam. Dean. I will see you tomorrow to retrieve my phone," Castiel said.

"Wait!" Dean said.

"Yes?" Castiel paused.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. "You know, in case you get captured by a siren or something and we gotta save your ass." He looked flustered. Sam looked unimpressed as he glared at his brother, knowing he was up to something. Castiel regarded Dean as he always did.

"Your concern is not necessary," Castiel said.

"Come on Cas. It'd… make us feel better, if something did happen," Dean said, looking away from Castiel. Sam mouthed, 'we?' at Dean and Dean glared at Sam, warning him silently to be quiet.

"The place is called Heaven's Hell," Castiel said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you," Dean said to empty space. "What's Heaven's Hell? That doesn't sound like ballroom dancing."

"He said nothing about ballroom dancing," Sam frowned but he pulled his laptop up anyways. "It's uh… damn; I didn't know he had it in him."

"What?" Dean asked, getting off the couch to join Sam at the table. "Is that… what I think it is?"

"A night club? Yeah," Sam said. "So we're…"

"Yep," Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks darkphoenix2345, Fallen4Cas, Shadow Cat17, and hamithehamister for reviewing the last chapter!

And Shadow Cat17: I agree! Um is right! Not my usual style, is it?

So a few cuss words changed the rating...

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"Dude, if this is Heaven's Hell, sign me up!" Dean said with a grin.

"Uh huh," Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, we don't really need any more of the 'you dying' jokes. We die enough as it is." Dean rolled his eyes and walked deeper into the club, eyes traveling over the various women in skimpy outfits. Sam groaned silently in his head and followed his brother, keeping his eyes out for Castiel.

"We're never going to find him like this," Sam said. "Let's split up."

"Keep your phone on you," Dean ordered.

"You mean like Cas did?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up," Dean snapped. "Shut up!" Sam went in the opposite direction as his brother. Being reminded of the angel, Dean was no longer looking at the other people in the club- despite the appreciative glances he was getting. He was looking for Castiel and something was tugging him in the opposite direction he was going. Annoyed, he turned to where the tugging sensation was.

Oh… the tugging sensation had been good to listen to, or bad, depending on how you looked at it.

_"I am here to inform you that if you should get into any problems, I will not be picking up my phone tonight. In fact I'm leaving it here with you."_ Stupid Lady Gaga song… And oh God, it wasn't playing was it?

_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

"Cas…" Dean whispered despite himself.

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

Castiel paused in his dancing, looking up at the ceiling with a frown before resuming his dances. The pause would have been so slight that you'd only have noticed if you'd been looking, but Dean was a Cas-expression expert. And watching Cas dance on the dance floor with his backside pressed against some stranger made Dean's blood boil.

Cas wasn't an amazing dancer. How could he be? The dude's body he was in was a complete and total Christian… and the blonde ass with a military haircut grinding behind Cas wasn't that good- which was probably why Cas wasn't dancing very well. The dude probably wasn't a good lead.

_Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy._

"What kind of idiot am I?" Dean muttered to himself. The man dancing with Castiel turned just then and Dean's heart froze in his heart when he saw an exact copy of himself grinning.

"Fuck,"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks invisalite, Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase, l2adiol2obot, firgodes7, Shadow Cat17, darkphoenix2345, and hamithehamister for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"Come on, pick up," Dean muttered.

"Dean?"

"Sam," Dean said. "I found Cas."

"Yeah, I know. I saw you dancing with him," Sam said. "You know, you could have called me before-"

"That's not me," Dean interrupted. "I mean, yeah, it looks like me, but it's not me."

"We don't have another brother do we? You sure didn't get separated from a twin brother at birth or something?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Think it's a shape shifter?" Sam asked.

"Maybe but shouldn't Cas be able to tell it's not me?" Dean asked, glaring at the couple dancing. "I do _not _dance like that." Sam snorted. "Shut up. Shut up!"

"You're right, you don't dance like that," Sam said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"If you were dancing, we wouldn't be able to tell who started and ended where,"

"Sam- that's probably true," Dean said thoughtfully. "Not that I'm gonna be dancing with Cas or anything!"

"Get over it Dean," Sam said and then he changed the topic before Dean could argue. "How do you want to handle this? It doesn't seem like Cas intends on leaving any time soon and he definitely didn't want to be interrupted." Dean felt different, contradicting emotions all at once. Cas didn't want to be interrupted and he wasn't with Dean- he was with some guy, granted that the guy was in Dean's skin (if it was a shape shifter)… but Cas was dancing with not-Dean.

How was he supposed to feel about that?

"What if he's working a job?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked, startled. Dean smirked. Obviously Sam hadn't considered that.

"What if he knows it's not me and he's just going along with it?" Dean asked. "We'd ruin that."

"I didn't think about that…" Sam said.

"There's just one problem,"

"What's that?"

"The thing's already seen me," Dean grinned sheepishly.

"What do you mean it's already seen you?" Sam demanded.

"I mean it turned and grinned at me, Samantha," Dean said. "Relax, Cas is fine. I've got them in my sight." And a gun loaded and ready, he reminded himself. He realized Sam was still talking "What?" Sam sighed on the other end.

"I said, maybe you should see if you can grab Cas's attention without getting the shape shifter's," Sam said. "Do you have any silver?"

"Silver knife," Dean answered.

"You came to a club with a sliver knife and a gun?" Sam asked.

"What? I feel naked without it," Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Whatever. Just go get him. I'll cover you,"

"Uh huh," Dean said, hanging up. "Cas, when we get through with this, you're never leaving your phone again." He glared at the angel, whose dancing wasn't very angelic, wondering why the waltz had every gone out of style and then cursing it for doing so. He saw the not-him leave Castiel's side and hesitated, wondering what his next move should be.

"Aw, screw it," Dean muttered and made his way to Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Lady Gaga's Telephone.

Thanks Shadow Cat17, l2adiol2obot, hamithehamister, darkphoenix2345, and Fallen4Cas for reviewing!

* * *

Dean wasn't sure if Castiel could sense him or not like Dean could when he popped into a room because of the hand print. He didn't know whether he wanted him to as he made his way towards him. Castiel didn't notice him until he laid an arm on his shoulder. The angel turned and then his eyes widened.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, blue eyes wider than usual. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Cas," Dean said. So Castiel did know that the Dean he was dancing with wasn't him… Dean tightened his grip on his arm. "I think the question is what are you doing here?"

"I'm dancing," Castiel recovered quickly, putting on his stoic mask. Dean bristled.

"Yeah, I get that. I mean who the hell are you dancing with?" Dean demanded.

"I- no one you know," Castiel looked away.

"No, you're right. He's just wearing my skin," Dean said sarcastically. "Never met the dude obviously. Cas what the hell?"

"Your eyes must be deceiving you," Castiel said, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Cas, you're dancing with someone who looks exactly like me and it's not just the perky nipples and the green eyes and the blonde hair!" Dean said.

"Dean, please… just go home," Castiel begged. He raised his hand to press his fingertips to Dean's forehead. Dean swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"No, Cas! I get the whole dancing thing and wanting to cut loose but-"

"Wait a minute," Castiel said. "I told you that I was going dancing and I was leaving my phone with you so you wouldn't call me. Now you're here. Why are you here Dean?"

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster._

Dean looked away, embarrassed. He looked away from Castiel and let go of his arm. Castiel grabbed his arm and Dean winced under the pressure. Castiel loosened his grip but he was still holding onto Dean firmly so he couldn't escape.

And really, how was that stupid song still on?

_I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!_

"Hey, Castiel," the not Dean walked up to them with two drinks in his hands. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"He looks exactly like me!" Dean said. "He's a shape shifter!" Castiel looked away and dropped his gaze.

"I am not!" he looked offended.

"Dude, if you're going to be me, at least act like me," Dean said before turning his attention back to Castiel. "What's going on? You're dancing with me except he's not me! Did you figure it out after I walked up to you or what?"

"No," Castiel admitted. "I knew."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase, OliveSan, Shadow Cat17, Elize34, invisalite, Wolf-Of-Herkimer, hamithehamister, l2adiol2obot, SuperNaturalGurl32 and darkphoenix2345 for reviewing the last chapter!

This is the last chapter! Hope you all liked it! Thanks everyone who's been reviewing!

This would have been posted sooner but the type 2 error got in the way! Sorry about the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"You knew?" Dean demanded. "What the hell are you?" he turned to the dude wearing his skin.

"Dean-" Castiel said.

"No, its fine, Castiel. I'm a siren," not-Dean said clearly too real Dean.

"A _siren_? What the hell are you doing with a siren?" Dean demanded. Castiel looked away.

"Well he was trying to get out some pent of frustration," the siren said.

"Shut up, siren-boy. I ain't talking to you," Dean snapped. "Cas?"

"Dean…" Castiel said.

"You know what. I've had enough. Castiel here likes you. Like, _likes_ you, Dean but you're too stubborn to realize that. I'm just here to feed off some of his sexual energy and then let him return to you on his merry way," the siren sniffed. "So why don't you two pull your act together and kiss and make up? Because I bet I'll know who I'll turn into if I hone in on you, Dean-boy."

"Jeffery," Castiel said as the siren walked away, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, angel," the siren winked. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"'Business'? That was _business?"_ Dean demanded. "What the hell Cas, you could have gotten yourself _killed_!" Castiel huffed and crossed his arms.

"Dean, sirens have less of an effect on angels than they do on humans. Humans weren't born to resist temptation. Angels were," Castiel said, sounding annoyed. "If he had made any attempt on my life- or yours and Sam's- I would have ended him without a second thought. Dean, why are you here?"

"I- you- no reason," Dean mumbled and Castiel gave him a look. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"I haven't said anything," Castiel said, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut up," Dean muttered. "I'm just here to…" Dean looked around for something to say, something that would seem natural- "dance."

"I see," Castiel said.

"Just… come on," Dean grunted, grabbing Castiel's arm and pulling him onto the dance floor just as the song was (thankfully) changing. He'd be willing to hear anything right now- even Bon Jovi (although, it escaped his knowledge if Bon Jovi would actually manage to rock this occasion…). It didn't really matter what the song changed to because nothing really mattered except for how Castiel's ass was pressed him and how his hands gripped Castiel's hips tightly.

"How the hell was that 'business,' Castiel?" Dean growled into Castiel's ear.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered and Dean could only guess it was because he had used Castiel's full name as he grinded into him, fingers digging harshly into Castiel's hips.

And Dean was very happy he'd been right- Castiel just needed the right person to lead him and he was one hell of a dancer.

"Come on Cas, what the hell was that?" Dean asked. "Dancing with some siren in my skin? If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." Castiel growled low in his throat and turned around, grabbing Dean by the back of the neck and kissing him furiously.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Dean said when they parted. Castiel's eyes softened.

"He didn't want to kill anyone. He just wanted a way to get energy," Castiel said. "He saw us outside the diner when we came into town and approached me when I parted ways with you. He said he'd… satisfy my urges if I helped him get energy." Dean stilled.

"You-"

"I was not going to copulate with him and I told him that. He was not you and I wasn't going to pretend he was," Castiel said gruffly. "He offered to 'just dance' instead."

"Cas, let's get out of here," Dean said.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked as Dean put an arm around Castiel's shoulders and began leading him away. There was no doubt in Sam's mind as his brother and his angel left the club, that that was Dean and not some shape shifter hanging over Castiel's arm.

Although, when Dean wasn't home the next morning and Sam tried calling…

"_We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again,"_

So Sam tried again an hour later-

"Kinda busy, Sam," Dean said and then promptly hung up.


End file.
